Attack on the Pin Up Boys: Attack Continues
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: -nantikan kemunculan dan kelanjutan fic ini di FB! *lihat profil* :3-
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong haseo! Ome imnida! *bows*

Pertama-tama dari yang pertama-pertamanya *kicked*, Ome mau ngucapii salam kenal buat readers semua di fandom sinih! Mannaseo bangapseumnida! *terlalu semangat*

Kedua-dua dari yang pertama-pertamanya, fic pertama Ome di sini adalah sekuel film Attack on the Pin-Up Boys versi khayalan Ome, gag beneran sekuel aslinya. Kebetulan Ome dan yeodongsaeng Ome udah nonton itu film ngocol dan seru itu. Yeodongsaeng nyah Ome kepengen ngliat Kyuhyun juga ikut main di situ (secara di film itu Kyu-oppa gag nongol) dan mikir kenapa peran Yesung di situ cuman numpang lewat doang. Dan nah loh! Ome baru baca sumber kalau Henry juga ikut main jadi cameo yang juga numpang nari doang~ (tapi masi kagak yakin yang mana dia~) Nah makanya Ome langsung ngayal bikin fic ini, sekalian masukin Zhoumi juga dehh~ XDD

Ketiga-tiganya dari yang pertama-pertamanya, Ome mohon bimbingannya ya! Secara baru kali ini Ome nulis fic SuJu yang merupakan tokoh nyata dan juga nulis fic misteri ginian~ Ome saranin buat nonton filmnya juga, gag hanya buat promosi, tapi biar readers gag bingung~ oh ya bagi yang agak 'sensitif' disarankan juga buat berhati-hati saat nonton film ini ya? Oh ya dan juga karena di filmnya mereka nggak pakai sistem 'hyung-dongsaeng' semacam itunyaa, maka di sini Ome juga nggak pakai sistem itu. Main sebut nama aja kalau manggil nggak peduli dia adikan atau abangan, paling cuma pembagian kelas aja yang beda~ di sini mereka semua jadi murid kelas 3 SMA~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa bulan semenjak penyerangan terakhir waktu itu, semua siswa SMA Neul Paran telah melupakan betapa hebohnya insiden itu. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan penyerangan dengan 'bom kotoran' terhadap anak-anak populer di sekolah. Setelah Sungmin sang Prince Charming yang kini mukanya wara-wiri di media massa terkenal sebagai model dan presenter, Hankyung yang menjadi Raja Ring Basket ternama se-Seoul, dan Yesung yang berhasil mengangkat nama band yang dipimpinnya hingga terkenal di blantika musik rock Korea, banyak yang tak menyangka Donghae yang menjadi korban terakhir sang Penyerang.<em>

_Padahal, kurang apa coba? SMA Neul Paran memiliki tak hanya satu cowok populer, tapi tiga! Siwon sang Ketua OSIS yang cool dan sangat sangat jenius, Heechul si dancer super imut yang jadi ketua grup Ultra Junior, dan pahlawan judo sekolah, Kangin._

_Sedangkan Donghae? Donghae yang 'cuma' bawahan Heechul dalam grup breakdancenya itu tak termasuk tiga cowok populer itu. Trik apa yang dilakukan Donghae untuk menarik sang Penyerang?_

_Oh, tentu saja. Sang Penyerang itu kan sobat karibnya sendiri, Kibum._

_Tapi, bukannya Kibum sudah berkata ia takkan melakukan itu lagi?_

**Attack on the Pin-Up Boys: Attack Continues – Prologue**

_Jam istirahat di sebuah sekolah di Seoul…_

"APUAAAA?"

"Yang bener aja?"

"Dapat sumber dari mana tuh?"

Seorang siswi yang dikerubuti teman-temannya tengah mempersiapkan jawaban atas reaksi mereka soal berita yang tadi disampaikannya. Ia menepuk ujung roknya.

"Dari blog, tapi bukan yang itu! Kalau yang kemarin itu mah udah ditutup!" katanya.

"Hah? Terus gimana dong kalau blog yang itu ketutup?" tanya salah satu temannya.

"Tau deh. Tapi sepertinya blog yang ini bahasanya mirip-mirip sama blog itu," jawabnya lagi.

"Jadi, sang Penyerang akan datang lagi?" tanya temannya yang lain.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Huh, Penyerang ya?" gumam seorang cowok sambil meremas kaleng jusnya dan melemparnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Siswi-siswi itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-oppa!" sapa mereka.

Kontan yang lain ikut-ikutan melirik cowok itu. Rambutnya yang ikal memesona, tatapan mata yang membuat hati para gadis meleleh, serta tarikan bibir membentuk senyum serupa iblis.

Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku blazer seragamnya, menarik keluar PSP dan memainkannya dengan serius.

Ya, dialah sang Game Evil yang terkenal itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan! Malah main game!" tegur seorang guru saat ia hampir menabrak cowok itu, yang langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kepada guru tersebut.

"C-Cho Kyuhyun… k-kau harus lebih memperhatikan jalan, Nak,"

Guru tersebut cepat-cepat kabur, meninggalkan Kyu yang bengong sejenak.

Sekali lagi senyum iblisnya muncul, kembali ia melanjutkan gamenya yang tertunda.

_Di ruang komputer, di sekolah lainnya lagi…_

"Hei hei, lihat ini!"

Seorang siswa menunjukkan sesuatu yang terpampang di layar komputer di hadapannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Ada kemungkinan Penyerang datang lagi?"

"Hei, ini kan bukan blog yang biasanya itu? Apa berita ini bisa dipercaya?"

"Tapi di sini tertulisnya begitu,"

"Ah, sudahlah! Mungkin kita harus me…"

Tak sengaja siku salah satu dari mereka menyikut lengan seorang pemuda bertubuh super tinggi dengan tatapan dingin menusuk dari matanya yang tak tertutup poni merahnya. Kontan siswa-siswa itupun membeku ketakutan.

"Z-Zhoumi… m-maaf… tadi nggak… sengaja…" kata mereka dengan suara kecil.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Zhoumi itu melirik seragamnya yang kini bernoda minuman soda. Ya, karena sikutan tak sengaja tadi, kaleng minuman Zhoumi ikut terguncang dan isinya tumpah ke seragam yang dikenakannya.

Mereka masih menunggu respon darinya. Namun Zhoumi masih terdiam dan tak berhenti menatap seragamnya yang basah dan lengket.

Mata Zhoumi kembali memandangi mereka lekat-lekat dengan aura tatapan ingin menelan mereka hidup-hidup. Mereka langsung bubar jalan, takut akan menjadi korban kesadisan pemuda itu.

Zhoumi yang merasa hanya sendiri di situ pun melihat layar komputer yang masih menampilkan halaman blog yang sedang dibicarakan siswa-siswa itu. Tiba-tiba bibirnya tertarik menjadi seringaian. Kemudian ia berdecak kecil dan berlalu.

"U… uwaaa…" desis seorang siswi kepada teman-temannya di sudut ruangan.

"Zhoumi-oppa ganteng yaaa~"

"Ta-tapi… nakutin ah… lihat tuh, tinggi bangett~"

"Namja itu di mana-mana kalau tinggi tuh baru keren!"

"Tapi tahu nggak? Katanya di sekolah lamanya dia itu legenda loh!"

"Legenda apaan?"

"K-kamu nggak tahu? Z-Zhoumi-oppa dulu berhasil mengalahkan sekitar dua puluh siswa dari sekolah lain sendirian!"

"Oh, yang itukah? Ya ya, aku pernah dengar,"

Zhoumi melewati kumpulan siswi itu dan menatap mereka sejenak, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Para siswi itupun menggigil, entah karena terpesona dengan betapa cool-nya pemuda itu, atau karena ketakutan dengan aura membunuh yang meliputinya.

Seringai kembali terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Ia berjalan sesantai mungkin menuju ke kelasnya.

Ya, itu tadi adalah sang murid baru, 'berandal mempesona', Zhoumi.

_Kembali ke SMA Neul Paran, di ruang tari…_

"WHAT?"

"Diih! Nggak usah lebeh napa, 'Chul?" Donghae menutup telinganya tanda terganggu atas jeritan pendek Heechul, hyungnya itu. Sebuah jitakan pun mendarat mulus di kepala Donghae.

"Udah mulai berani nglawan, ya?" sahut Heechul galak. Terpaksa Donghae memasrahkan dirinya.

"Bukannya si Penyerang nggak muncul-muncul lagi sejak beberapa bulan itu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kabar-kabarnya sih gitu," respon seorang gadis yang asyik stretching tak jauh dari mereka. "Katanya sang Penyerang akan datang,"

"Ck!" Heechul langsung bangkit dari duduk bersilanya, lalu mulai berpose.

"Kali ini aku akan memastikan, diriku inilah yang akan menjadi korbannya! Sudah lama aku menantikan ini!" tawanya. Donghae hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudahlah, ayo latihan! Udah selesai stretching, nih!" Gadis itu menarik kedua cowok itu untuk memulai latihan mereka hari ini.

_Di ruang judo SMA Neul Paran…_

"Yak! Bagus! Bagus sekali, Gendut!"

"Senang sekali rasanya, ini sudah keenam kalinya aku mengalahkanmu, 'Hyuk,"

Kangin dan Shindong menatap ke arah Eunhyuk yang terbaring dengan menderitanya.

"Ke… kejamnya kau pada diriku~" desis Eunhyuk dengan wajah melas. Seekor (seorang?) panda pun datang dan membantu Eunhyuk duduk bersila.

"Hei Gendut! Sekarang kemampuanmu sudah maju pesat! Aku bangga!" Kangin menepuk bahu Shindong bangga.

"Ya. Aku senang bisa menemukan bakat yang kuinginkan. Hei Eunhyuk, ayo tanding lagi! Akan kukalahkan kau untuk yang ketujuh kalinya!" Shindong menunjuk Eunhyuk yang tepar dalam dekapan sang panda.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK! Jangan lagiiii~"

Persediaan napas Eunhyuk habis seketika itu juga. Panda pun mengipasi cowok malang itu dengan bambunya.

"Payah~ kita pergi cari minum saja yuk?" ajak Kangin sambil membawa Shindong pergi. Setelah pintu ruangan tertutup, Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, Hyung?"

Panda itu menoleh.

"Kau nggak panas pake baju panda terus?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Si panda pun membuka topeng yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Ya panaslah! Omooo~ akhirnya bisa lepas topeng juga!" Orang dalam kostum panda itu pun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lega.

"Hei, Teukie-hyung. Panaas~" kata Eunhyuk pelan.

"Di sini lebih panas, tauk," Orang itu, Teukie alias Leeteuk mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan bambu tadi.

_Dan di dekat lapangan sekolah SMA Neul Paran…_

Seorang pemuda berkacamata tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku. Ia menghela napas perlahan. Diperbaikinya letak kacamatanya yang dirasakannya belum pas.

Agak sepi juga…

Dia melihat sekilas sang ketua OSIS, Siwon, yang tengah berjalan diapit kedua 'pelayan'nya. Ia mengenali yang cowok, kalau tak salah namanya Ryeowook, namun yang cewek… ia tak begitu yakin.

Kemudian Kangin dan si… aduh, siapa sih namanya, mantan anggota grup tarinya si Heechul itu… ah pokoknya si badan subur itulah. Mereka berjalan sambil membawa minuman di tangan mereka. Kelihatannya sih baru habis latihan judo.

Pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya. Hhh… jam segini pasti si Donghae itu masih latihan dance sama Heechul dan gadis itu, yang namanya saja pun tak tahu.

Hah? Hei, apa-apaan itu si panda lari-lari sambil nenteng kepalanya?

Ia terkikik geli. Pasti orang dalam kostum panda itu sudah mati kepanasan gara-gara sepanjang hari harus memakai baju itu melulu.

Ia lalu melihat bocah berwajah oriental tengah menenteng sesuatu, sepertinya tas biola. Langkahnya terburu-buru, matanya tak berhenti menatap jam di tangannya.

Awas kejedot, Mas~

Kembali ia menghela napas pelan, lalu mendongak ke atas, menatap langit yang kelihatan cerah. Hatinya membatinkan sesuatu, seperti kegalauan.

Namun ia tersenyum juga.

'_Tinggal setahun lagi, lho._

_Hei, Kibum-ah. _

_Inikah yang kau inginkan sebagai anak SMA?'_

Ia tertawa, menepis bayangan dalam otaknya tadi.

Ya ya, sudah lama Kibum meninggalkan profesinya sebagai sang penyerang siswa-siswa tampan di Korea.

Profesi yang dilakoninya karena ia bosan dengan tahun-tahun SMAnya yang hanya berjalan begitu saja.

Belajar belajar dan belajar, apa cuma itu pekerjaan remaja?

Ketawa lagi~

Matahari masih cerah. Hari masih cukup panjang waktunya.

Apakah nanti akan sama seperti saat ini, tak ada yang tahu.

Mungkin…

* * *

><p>Gimana? *apanya yang gimana 'Me*<p>

Oh iyaa, Ome mau ceritaa~ *plak*

Ome sih sebenarnya baru lima mingguan gitu suka ama SuJu, tapi sebelum-sebelumnya dah tahu dikitlah~ nii juga karena yeodongsaeng Ome yang memberikan semangat SuJu dalam hidup Ome wkwkwk. Yeodongsaeng nyah Ome cintanya ama SuJu sih kalau gag salah ingat sejak dua bulan yang lalu, lagi~

Bisa dibilang, kita pecinta barunya SuJu~ :D

Jadi, salam kenal yaaa! \OwO/ *digampar karena berisik*

Oh ya, Sungmin, Hankyung dan Yesung belum nongol kan? iya, karena di filmnya mereka tuh di sekolah lain~ chapter depan ada deeehh, janji! O.O/

Ada kritik? Saran? Sumbangan ide? Komenan? Oleh-oleh? *PLAKK*

Silakan disampaikan dengan hati senang riang gembira tralala trilili aduduh asoy yaa? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong! *tergebuk*

Mian miaaaan~~ lama update~ *tergebuk lagi*

Aduuh~ udah kelas tiga esema~ Ome gag mau cepat gedeeee~~ *mewek gag jelas, ditendang readers*

Maaf maaf Ome jadi curcol gag nyambung kkkk~

Terimakasih buat yang udah ngomen! Sambutannya membahana, Ome jadi deg-degan nih~ *digebuk-gebuk*

Iyaaaah kurang lebihnya dimohon maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknyaaa~~ *alim kumat*

Oh ya,

'…' : Kibum's POV~ *secara dia kan narator kkkk*

Dan sistem pembagian kelas! Ome gag tahu pasti nih, udah tanya Kakek Gugel tapi tetep gag yakin~ aishh~ jadi Ome butuh bimbingan soal inii~ :D

Langsung deh, enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Attack on the Pin-Up Boys: Attack Continues – Chapter 1,3<strong>

_Keesokan paginya…_

'Hari demi hari berjalan seperti biasa. Jarum jam masih berdetik sesuai urutannya, kanan ke kiri. Bumi juga masih berputar sesuai rotasinya, yah kalian pasti tahulah.

Dan aku, Kim Kibum, bersama dengan murid-murid lainnya di SMA Neul Paran tetap sekolah seperti biasanya.

Ah maaf, maksudnya dengan murid-murid lainnya di seluruh dunia. Sekolah di Bumi kan nggak cuma satu doang. Halah humor garing.

"Aku berangkat sekolah…" pamitku.

Kubawa tas sekolahku pergi mengiringi langkahku ke sekolah, yang kira-kiranya tak terlalu jauhlah dari rumah. Hm, sebelumnya mohon maaf. Author yang menulis cerita ini saja tidak yakin berapa jarak antara rumahku dengan sekolah. Dasar Author sarap…

Aku berjalan pelan, tapi nggak terlalu santai juga. Bayangan tugas numpuk dan seabrek kegiatan lain di sekolah memang menyebalkan, namun aku nggak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Tepatnya, aku bosan dengan rutinitasku itu.

Dari tahun pertama sampai sekarang, tahun ketiga, selalu belajar belajar dan belajar. Kalian merasa déjà vu kah? Iya, soalnya Author sarap itu telah mengetikkan kata-kata itu di chapter sebelumnya.

Humor garing lagi.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, seseorang merangkul bahuku dari belakang. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke arahnya.

"Yo! Met pagi oi!" sapanya semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa ya setiap pagi tampang lo selalu lemes kayak ikan asin. Kasihan juga aku samamu," sahutnya.

"Maaf deh," balasku singkat padanya, si Donghae.

"PR kemarin, ada ngerjain nggak?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kibum baik deh! Aku pinjam ya?" Donghae menowel pipiku. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mata sambil tersenyum.

"Kerjain sendiri," sahutku singkat. Kontan ia langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah, Kibum-ah~ Kamu kiyut deh~" godanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf aku nggak terpengaruh. Jangan kasih _hint_ _yaoi couple _tanpa diminta Author dong," kataku.

"Yee… yang minta kan _readers_ toh!" balasnya.

Aku hanya terkikik dalam hati. Sepertinya Author sarap ini gilanya sedang kumat. Oke abaikan saja dia *alias si Author*

Kini kami berjalan melewati koridor dalam gedung sekolah, menuju ke kelas kami. Tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap suara derap kaki seperti tentara. Saat kami menoleh, eh rupanya Siwon _and the gank_.

"Hei hei hei! Minggir minggir! Ketua OSIS mau lewat nih!" si cowok kacamata bergaya kenes itu, si Ryeowook, menghalau-halau kami yang dianggapnya 'menghalangi jalan sang ketua OSIS'. Emangnya kami bebek di sawah, apa. Emangnya di Korea ada sawah?

Kami terpaksa merapat agar tidak menghalangi mereka. Kuperhatikan gaya berjalan Siwon masih belum berubah. Aura-auranya pun tetap penuh wibawa. Masih banyak juga murid yang mengelilinginya kemanapun ia pergi.

Jabatan ketua OSIS memang top deh.

"Napa lu? Iri sama dia?" Donghae menepuk bahuku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum.

"Nggak juga. Aku udah bosan tauk, ama OSIS-OSISan," jawabku. Kembali kami melanjutkan langkah kami yang tadi terganggu.'

_Tak terasa, Author menskip cerita terlalu cepat hingga berputar di siang hari di kelas 3-IA-D SMA Neul Paran…_

"Jadi, integral tak tentu dari…."

Sebagian besar murid di kelas ini terlihat tak begitu berkonsentrasi. Ada yang menguap lebar-lebar, ada yang menopang dagu, ada yang membaca entah buku di hadapannya atau malah buku lain, yadong mungkin?*PLAK* Ada juga yang hanya menatap kosong papan tulis di hadapannya, malah sudah ada yang terbang ke alam mimpi. Si Donghae tuh contohnya.

Kibum asyik melamun, menatap langit di luar jendela. Cuaca hari ini lumayanlah, tak terlalu cerah menyengat, namun cukup terang. Entah apa yang sedang dilamunkan pemuda itu saat ini.

Dua orang siswi yang duduk agak di pojok tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh telinga Kibum. Meskipun ia terlihat asyik dengan lamunannya, namun telinganya tetap siaga mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"Psst… tahu nggak? Ada blog baru loh!"

"Blog apaan lagi nih?"

"Itu, katanya di blog itu ada berita tentang Penyerang, loh!"

"_Jinjja_?"

"Yup~ lagian di sekolah-sekolah lain banyak yang ngbicarain!"

"Omoo… kenapa aku baru denger sekarang yaa?"

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Penyerang'? Sekarang 'Penyerang' mana sih yang lagi dibicarakan?

"Tapi, bukannya ini sudah berminggu-minggu sejak penyerangan terakhir kali itu?"

"Iya juga ya~ Lagian, sekolah kita nggak mungkin kena lagi. Kan yang kena si Donghae tuh~"

"Oh iya betul juga~ Aiiish~ padahal aku pengennya Heechul yang kenaa~"

"Kenapa nggak Kangin aja?"

"Nggak ah! Heechul kan imuuut~"

"Terserah deh,"

"Oh ya, katanya Sabtu besok anak-anak Geosang mau tanding basket sama kita ya?"

"Bakal seru tuh! Penasaran banget ah, sama Hankyung! Katanya sih kiyut-kiyut kul…kas gituuu~"

"Aiiishhh! Mau nontooon~~"

Kibum membalik-balik buku pelajarannya dengan malas. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Donghae masih asyik tidur, untungnya nggak ngigau.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel sekolah berbunyi. Kibum menghela napas lega. Waktunya makan siang~

Kibum mengantri giliran mendapatkan makanannya dengan sabar. Ke mana Donghae? Nggak, nggak sama Heechul dan si cewek itu kok~ Donghae masih tidur pulas di kelas. Jangan diganggu yah _readers_~ *geplakin Ome!*

Tiba-tiba, Kibum merasakan sesuatu mengenai pundaknya, seperti bagian tubuh seseorang. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata bocah berwajah oriental yang kemarin dilihatnyalah yang menabraknya secara tidak sengaja.

"A-ah… _Sorry_! Tadi nggak sengaja… Kamu nggak apa?" bocah itu memutar-mutar tubuh Kibum, mencari tahu apakah ada yang sakit atau kotor di tubuh cowok berkacamata itu.

"Nggak kok," jawab Kibum singkat. Gilirannya tiba, ia cepat-cepat mengambil makanannya dan menaruhnya di atas bakinya.

"Kamu sendiri nggak apa?" tanya Kibum setelah menoleh pada bocah yang kini mengambil makanannya itu.

"Nggak apa kok. Maaf ya, aku lagi buru-buru!" Kembali bocah itu melesat sambil membawa bakinya, mencari tempat duduk di dekat pintu, mungkin maksudnya biar cepat keluar setelah selesai makan.

Kibum sendiri mencari tempat di dekat jendela, biar bisa mengkhayal mungkin.

"Ehem,"

Kibum tertegun. Ia berhenti meminum susu kotaknya dan menoleh ke arah si pendehem.

Ah, sang ketua OSIS.

"Oh, Siwon," sapa Kibum datar dengan sedikit senyum. Siwon mengambil tempat di hadapan Kibum, lalu menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Kibum kembali menyesap susu kotaknya dan setelah susu itu habis ia mulai melahap makanannya. Mereka hanya diam, hampir tak ada interaksi baik mendasar maupun khusus.

"Mana antek-antekmu?" Kibum angkat bicara dengan suara pelan.

"Entah," jawab Siwon singkat. "Kali ini aku cuma ingin sendirian saja. Tidak boleh, ya?"

"_Aniyo_. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku heran saja sih," Kibum mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu di tangannya.

Setelah acara makan-memakannya selesai, Siwon bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi entah ke mana, mungkin untuk mengantar bakinya kembali ke pihak kantin. Setelah itu ia tak muncul-muncul lagi, jadi Kibum memutuskan untuk mencari tempat melamun strategis dengan suasana baru.

Sementara itu, saat sedang jalan-jalan santai di lapangan sekolah, Kangin yang masih saja memakai seragam judo kebanggaannya itu tanpa sengaja melihat sebentuk manusia yang tengah ngulet pulas di bangku. Secara spontan Kangin mengguncang bahunya, mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi bukannya bangun, orang itu malah semangat mengigau.

"Oh Yoona~" gumamnya. Dirasakannya tarikan tangan cowok itu di kerah baju judonya, membuat wajah mereka berdekatan dengan jarak yang… ehem~

"W… woi! Lepasin woi!" pekiknya tepat di telinga cowok itu yang sedang asik-asiknya mengigau. Kangin jadi kesal sekaligus penasaran, apa sih yang dimimpikan nih anak sarap?

"Yoona, kencanlah denganku~ Mau yah~?" gumam si cowok lagi dengan suara menggoda. Kontan si pahlawan judo sekolah itu langsung mendorong kasar tangannya, takut keadaan akan menjadi menguntungkan bagi Author yang hobi yadong~ *buka aib sendiri*

"Woi bangun woi! Hari masih siang! Ni Leeteuk kan! Bangun!" Kangin mengguncang-guncang bahu si cowok dengan segenap kekuatannya. Usahanya tak sia-sia, mata sayunya perlahan terbuka.

"Nggh~ mana Yoona? Kenapa… WAAAA!" Leeteuk berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tak lupa kakinya ikut menendang Kangin hingga terpental kira-kira semeter jauhnya.

"Woh! Makan apa kamu sampe jadi kuat gini!" dumel Kangin sambil mengusap tulang ekornya yang kesakitan karena terjerembab.

"Pagi ini cuma sarapan sup kimchi, nasi dan ikan goreng~" jawab Leeteuk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kangin sweatdropped.

"Oh ya, Ryeowook ada lihat nggak?" tanya Kangin.

"Mana gua tahu~ kalau kamu tanyanya mana Yoona ya, tadi dia ada dalam mimpiku~" jawab Leeteuk polos dengan senyum malaikat, yang dikira Kangin sebagai sinyal minta dijitak.

"Wah iya~" Kangin menepuk dahinya. "Ngapain juga nanya sama orang yang baru bangun tidur. Hadeh hadeh~ Ya udah kalau ketemu nanti bilang aja. Aku mau nyari Ryeowook lagi," Kangin pun berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk. Dalam hati ia berpikir, kenapa ceweknya harus Yoona. Namun ia ingat, Author nggak terlalu bakat soal girlband Korea. Ia terkikik sendiri. Rasain lu, Author!

Sementara itu Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, berharap si Yoona yang manis itu masih setia menunggunya di alam mimpi. Sayang, Yoona yang ada dalam mimpinya sudah kabur entah ke mana, seiring dengan bel sekolah yang berbunyi garang memanggil siswa-siswinya untuk berkumpul masuk ke gedung sekolah untuk belajar.

_Di ruang komputer SMA Neul Paran…_

Para murid sibuk di layar komputer di hadapannya. Kali ini mereka belajar sendiri. Kebanyakan niatannya mau mencari bahan atau semacam petunjuk untuk menyelesaikan tugas hagwon mereka. Hagwon di Korea sama dengan bimbel di Indonesia, tapi jauh lebih sadis~ itu anggapan Author sarap yang didasari ilmu yang diajarkan Gugel, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Mbah Kakungnya sendiri.

Tapi ada juga yang menggunakan komputer untuk mengintip live streaming dari acara favorit mereka. Contohnya adalah beberapa siswi di pojokan di sana~ *nunjuk pojokan terdekat*.

"_Annyeong haseo_! Lee Sungmin _imnida_! Hari ini cukup cerah ya? Secerah senyumanku ini, iya kan?"

Siswi-siswi tersebut kontan ber-_fangirl_ing ria saat melihat senyum _aegyo_ Sungmin, si idola remaja nomor satu di Korea itu. Senyum itu malah sudah dipatenkan hanya milik Sungmin seorang loh. Itu gosipan Author sarap *readers ramerame hajar Ome!*

"Kali ini aku berada di SMA Daebak untuk mewawancarai seorang pemuda populer di sekolah yang keren ini *seperti namanya*. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu!" senyum _aegyo_ seimut kelinci itu berganti dengan wajah kiyut yang menyunggingkan senyum iblis. Tangannya mengantongi PSP yang tadi dimainkannya sebelum disorot kamera.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. _Mannaseo bangapseumnida_," sapanya ramah sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Aura iblis yang membalut tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin tak membuat siswi-siswi itu keder, malah _fan-girl scream _mereka tak kalah kerasnya dengan waktu Sungmin muncul memamerkan keaegyoannya.

"Cowoknya ganteng! Cowoknya imuut! _Kyeoptaaa_~~" desis mereka bareng-bareng, hingga memunculkan _death glare _dari sesama penghuni ruang komputer SMA Neul Paran.

"Oke, Kyu. Aku dengar kamu populer di sekolah ini sebagai _Game Evil_. Coba ceritakan mengapa kamu bisa mendapat gelar itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengarahkan mikrofonnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… aku suka main _game_, itu saja," ujarnya dengan aura kul…kas. Siswi-siswi itu terpaksa harus menahan _fan-girl scream_nya daripada kena _death glare_ lagi.

"Tapi aku dengar selain jago main game, kamu juga jago matematika ya?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun kembali memamerkan senyum iblis yang sudah diperimut biar saingan sama Sungmin~ XD

"Begitulah. Biasanya sih paling rendah dapat nilai 85," katanya enteng. Kontan siswi-siswi itu melongo. Enak bener tuh orang! _Kyeoptaaa_~

"Dan katanya kamu juga akan mengikuti olimpiade matematika se-Korea kan? Sainganmu tentu saja berat!" ujar Sungmin dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Ya. Aku juga dengar seperti itu. Aku sangat ingin bertemu saingan-sainganku secepatnya, terutama yang ada di SMA Neul Paran itu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan begitu percaya dirinya.

"Eh? Kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang yang kamu maksud itu~?" Mata bulat a la kelinci milik Sungmin berkedip dengan imutnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon, anak kelas 3-IA-A SMA Neul Paran~"

Siswi-siswi itu melongo lagi. Mulut mereka membentuk O bulat sempurna bak bola salju, eh salah bola tenis ding.

"A-apa katanya? Dia mau nantang ketua OSIS?"

"Kyeoptaa~"

"Uwaaaah kayaknya bakal seru!"

Sungmin menatap kamera dengan tatapan sedikit bingung campur syok tapi kecampur juga ama aegyo-aegyo sedikit. Matanya kembali menatap Kyuhyun, tentu agak sedikit mendongak karena badan Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kalau gitu, aku akan mendukung! Nah, sekian laporanku dari SMA Daebak, kini kita kembali ke studio~"

Wajah aegyo dan senyum iblis pun berganti dengan suasana studio TV, membuat siswi-siswi itu mengerucutkan bibir.

"HOWWAAAAAA~ Kami mau lagiiiii~~"

_Jam pun berlalu begitu cepat, Author pun kembali menskip cerita sampai saat mereka pulang sekolah._

Sudah jam tiga sore kalau nggak salah lihat jam *salaaaah 'Me! Cerita ini aja diketik malammalam!*. Para murid harus berada di hagwon secepatnya untuk belajar. Ini berlaku untuk SEMUA murid, apalagi yang kelas 3 SMA.

Heechul menenteng tasnya dengan malas. Bayangan mengerikan tentang betapa beratnya pelajaran di hagwon menghantui pikirannya.

Pandangan matanya terusik saat melihat seorang pemuda tengah berlatih basket sendirian. Keren juga sih kalau dilihat-lihat.

Mata Heechul mengerjap-ngerjap. Kalau nggak salah kan dia itu…!

"Awas!"

BRUAGH!

Heechul tepar dengan gaya kurang elit, cenderung biasa-biasa saja nggak kayak di sinetron-sinetron di televisi rumah Author. Sedangkan si pemain bola salju, eh bola basket ding, langsung berlari menuju Heechul yang teparnya berada di dekat ring basket yang tadinya menjadi sasaran bola oranye itu.

"Gwaenchana?"

Heechul membuka satu matanya perlahan, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi. Nampaklah seraut wajah oriental yang…

EHEM!

"Kamu nggak apa, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Heechul merasa ingin tertawa karena gaya bicara orang ini yang menurutnya lain daripada yang lain.

"Menurutmu?" balas Heechul galak, tapi dengan suara pelan *gag bisa dibayangin*. Orang itu pun tersenyum lega.

"Maaf, jadi kena bola deh," orang itu mengusap-usap kepala Heechul lembut, membuat cowok itu terpana…h sebentar.

"Hei Hankyung! Kau lagi… wew, cantik tuh!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah si empunya suara. Sepertinya sih itu teman main si cowok oriental yang main basket itu.

"Ah, maaf. Dia nggak sengaja kena bola basket tadi," jawab si oriental yang disapa Hankyung itu.

" Cantik banget! Yeoja nih?" si teman main Hankyung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Heechul.

"Hei hei, dia ini laki-laki. Lihat seragamnya," ujar Hankyung pelan sambil menepis tangan cowok itu lebih dulu, karena melihat wajah Heechul yang mesem-mesem.

"Lain kali nglemparnya yang bener dong!" Heechul buru-buru bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bahu dan pahanya dari debu, lalu meraih tasnya yang terlempar di dekatnya dan cabut segera.

Heechul pun berdoa *tumben! –plak–* sambil ngdumel, berharap dengan nada sinis agar sisa harinya di hagwon nggak seburuk kejadian tadi.

Dan itu tadi satu hari lagi yang panjang bagi remaja Korea.

Bosan? Capek? Lelah?

Pastinya.

Dan ini akan terus berlanjut,

Sampai hari akhirnya tiba…

* * *

><p>Uwa! Ini panjang!<p>

Karena Ome tebartebar banyak hint couple~ aihhh Xd

Kapan si penyerangnya muncul? Kapan? Kapaaan~? *guncangguncang bahu Kibum*

Yesungnya juga nggak muncul! Kok bisa! Kenapa? Kenapaaaa~? *Kibum gantian guncangin bahu Ome sampe terlempar*

Oh, mungkin nanti di chapter selanjutnya~ *PLAAKKK*

Ome balasan review dulu yah? :D

* * *

><p><span>AllRaysSilver: <span>wekakakakakakkk makasiih Rays-ssi~ :3

Iya iya, kasian sementang badannya lebih kurang subur bahkan dari Pandaa~ *ditimpuk pisang setandan* wkwkwk Mimi nyah Ome gitu loh~ *dihajar Honeys*

Ahahaha! Itu dia udah muncul~ masih dikit sihh D:

Uwaah gomapdaaa udah nyambut Ome! Mari kita sebarkan rona Sapphire Blue ke seluruh semestaaa~~ *terlalu semangatt OwO*

Yeaaah hwaiting jugaa Rays-ssi Xd

Reint Park: yeee! *tos ama Reint-ssi*

Katanya numpang nari gitu, waktu mereka ngdance pake lagu Wonderboy~ Ome sih fokus nyari ke cowok yang mukanya bulat nggemesin, tapi masih belum yakiiin~ D:

Iya sayang banget tuh, yeodongsaeng Ome juga kesian tuh~ yaaa doain aja semoga Kyu-oppa bisa ikut lagi kalau SuJu bikin film lagii! XDD

Hum, bener juga yah~ padahal dia juga muncul ngisi biola di Don't Don kalau nggak salah ingat *eh nyambungkah?* mungkin karena masih trainee? *asal nebak*

Sip sip sip semoga penasarannya yang sekarang terpuaskan dan lanjut ke kepenasaranan berikutnyaaa! *kicked*

Ayyeacamomile: setuju ama Ayyea-ssi! Pengen bangeeet ada sekuelnya gitu! :d

Siip nihh udah lanjut! Semoga berkenaaan~~

Zhao Lau Xian: uwaaa xie-xie! X3

Wkwkwk iya iya! Seru tuh bagian yang itu! Waktu pertama kita nonton film itu kita nggak percaya loh ternyata Teukie ada di MV itu! (penonton yang ketipu)

Princess Sachie: ahahaha udah berapa kali ini kalau boleh tahu? Kita udah nonton tiga kali~ *tapi tahu yah kalau yeodongsaeng nyah Ome soalnya dia yang punya itu DVDnya :d* iya gag seru banget gag ada Kyu nyaa~ D:

Siip nih dah lanjut~ semoga berkenan! Ahahaha iya nih Ome ELF baru~ wah Sachie-ssi enak dong yah, udah bisa ngbedain suara mereka masing-masing tanpa perlu ngliat wajah mereka atau nyontek lirik? *ngaku dosa*

kyuzuminnieteukyesung: uwaa gomapda, chingu! Salam kenal jugaa~

Ini lanjutannya semoga berkenan yaa? :D

Lee Yong Won: omooo dongsaeng-ah! *hajar Yong-won pake kepala panda, dibalas pake jurus judo*

Ah seriuslah, dongsaeng-ah? *pasang muka aegyo* oh makasih makasih dongsaeng-ah!

Ya muncul juga kan, itulah hebatnya author~ *dipiting*

Zhoumi itu punyaku, dongsaeng! Jangan selingkuh dari Henry! *digebuk seluruh dunia karena berisik*

SungRie: uwaaa gomapda! Ini sudah dilanjut semoga berkenaaan~~ \OwO

Lady hee hee: kekekeke sambil ngerjain ini fic Ome juga nonton berulang-ulang mana tahu Ome bisa dapet feelnya *dipiting lagi* ahaha iyaaa kan lebih rame lebih baik lohh Hee-ssi~ :3

Yup! Katanya gitu~ tapi Key yang di manakah? *bingung kumat* Yuup~ cewek itu Yuri-onnie dari SNSD~

Hum, kira-kira siapa yang jadi penyerangnya ya? *mikir*

Iniii dah dilanjut semoga berkenaaan :D

Kim tiwi yekyu: anneyong jugaaa~~ *sori ya Tiwi-ssi, Ome gag punya TOA nihh D:*

Uhihihii gomapdaaa~

Eh? Mau yaoi? Mau mau? Readers lain juga mau yaoi? AYO ORDER COUPLE YAOI FAVORIT KALIAAAAN!

*kesenengan* nih udah ada hinthintnya ahahaii~ ^^v kalau mau couple lain diorder silakaaan~~

Yenni gaemgyu: uwaaa~! *kasih tisu ke Yenni-ssi*

Siapa yah? Readers ada yang tahu? *ya kagak lah* apalagi Ome wkwkwk! Ini Ome masih mikirin kira-kira siapa yang akan jadi kejutan dengan aksinya sebagai Penyerang~ ditunggu aja ya? *wink wink, readers sweatdropped*

Hohoho Teukie lucu kok pake kostum panda itu! *dihajar* tapi tahukah? Ternyata yang jadi panda sungguhan di filmnya itu Ryeowook~ Ome kebetulan punya fotonya *syok karena baru tahu, PLAKK* jadi temantemanku semuanyaaa, di sini Leeteuk tetap jadi panda! *maksa* Yup, Mochi kesayangan anak bangsa *cielaah* emang tampil juga, di MV bagian akhir yang ngdance pake lagu Wonderboy kayaknya~ Ome juga terkejut loh, karena baca di salah satu sumber~

Muftia Henly MeatBuns: Annyeong too! Ome imnidaa~ *kan udah kenalan 'Me?*

Iyup, biar makin rame, terus makin seruu~ gag ada KyuMi gag ramee~~ XDDD

Ini dah dilanjuut, hwaiting! :d

akiyana33maknaekyu: ahahaa, setujuuu~ kita (Ome dan dongsaeng Ome) juga ngarep yang sama loh~

nyahahaha ini sudah tugas Author kok~ *dipiting dongsaeng*

itu romance udah dikasih hintsnya, Ome sih terserah orderan readers ajaaa~~ :3

hwaiting too! :D

lalilula: nyehehe kalau gitu yang ini gimanakah? Mohon krisannya, alias kritik saran~ :3

nyaa, salam kenal juga desu~ *muka aegyo, dilempar*

cumanakecil: annyeong chingu-ya! :D

gag papa, seringsering datang yaa~ *PLAK* eh? keuraeyo? Ome baru tau lohh~ D: makasih udah kasih tahu Ome! Jadi gimana dung yah? Haruskah kita membuat lakon AotPUB ini menjadi drama wayang golek? *PLAKPLAKPLAKK*

oh ya cumanakecil-ssi sering mampir di tempat publish FF mana? Ome jadi ingin berguru pada dirimuu~ *kicked* kkkk~ chon maneyoo~ gomapdaa udah ngasih info yang berguna sekalililiii~ :3

* * *

><p>Fuwaaah!<p>

Kira-kira, gimanakah sejauh ini?

Ome butuh kritik, saran, ide (ide masukin yaoi hints tadi itu serius loh :3), dan komenan chingudeul semuaa~ senang deh Ome dapat banyak teman baru di fandom sini, mari berkawaaan~~ *dicakar Heebum*

P.S. Ah ya. Sekarang lagi panaspanasnya isu penyalahgunaan fandom Screenplays? Omo, kenapa Ome baru nyadar sekarang? *gebukgebukin 'pala ndiri* Kalau gitu, biasanya kalian sering baca fanfic artis Korea di mana? Siapa tahu Ome bisa mampir dan nyoba peruntungan dengan publish ficfic SuJu juga kkkkk~ dimohon rekomennya yaaa :D  
>Dan, Ome ada perbaikan sedikit, judulnya, dan juga nambahin lagi AN gaje. ya, Ome cuman mau bilang kalau Ome akan republish cerita ini di FB Ome. oh iya ya Ome kan ada blog juga ya aduuhh~ kok bisa lupa. ada keuntungannya kalau readers baca di FB~ *PLAKK*  
>Pertama, cerita versi di FB akan Ome sempurnakan lagi *soalnya ada yang Ome rasa kekurangan dan kelebihan*, kedua semua yang jadi teman Ome bisa ngomen! *termasuk dongsaeng Ome yang nggak punya akun FFn* nah kita jadi nambah temen deh~<br>Iya Ome tahu. cerita ini termasuk ke dalam fanfic berdasarkan film. tapi tetap saja, karakter dalam film itu adalah para member Super Junior.  
>Jadi Ome tetap ngrasa bersalah. apalagi, Ome juga menyesuaikan perwatakan di fanmade sequel ini hingga tampak mendekati watak asli mereka.<br>Tapi! Decision is in our own hands, after all.  
>add <span>SooChul Lupita<span> yaa~ *promosi*  
>maaf jadi banyak AN~ have a nice day yaa~  
>keep writing! hwaiting! \OwO *digigit Heebum*


End file.
